This invention is in the field of jigs for positioning workpieces and guiding work tools for performing a work operation on the workpiece, and more particularly for positioning an elongate wooden member such as a stud, and for guiding a work tool such as a portable power saw.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices exist for positioning workpieces, such as wooden building materials, and for guiding a power saw to perform a cutting operation on the workpiece. These devices have generally been useful for holding a workpiece on a surface and providing a guide for the work tool but required pre-measuring of the workpiece prior to use of the work tool, especially when the workpiece is an elongate member such as a building stud. Further, since it is often necessary to cut or otherwise form the workpiece at a building site, the jig should be portable yet sturdy and rigid and capable of readily receiving and properly positioning a workpiece and work tool so that accurate lengths and angles of cut may be quickly achieved. This is especially desirable when a large number of workpieces are required, such as studs used in conventional buildings. It is further desired that the jig may be quickly and accurately adjusted to accomodate different lengths, and sizes or workpieces. The combination of the above advantages has not been heretofore achieved and the need and use area for some are widespread.